


Arrest Number 4 or Is It Number 5?

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrest, Comparing Wrap sheets, Fix-It, Gen, mentions of Stiles - Freeform, season 3b episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Number 4 or Is It Number 5?

**Author's Note:**

> Missus_T_ fixes all my messes & I provide her with gifs of what I'm referring to :)

Being handcuffed next to Argent wasn't on Derek’s bucket list. He could actually name about 599 other things that would come ahead of this on said list, but he didn't have much choice. Stiles had managed to get him arrested yet again. The fact that without Stiles help, Derek had only been arrested once was a testament to Stiles and his big crazy brain.

"So Argent, how many times has Stiles had you arrested?" Derek inquired.

"Amazingly enough this is the first time, but he has had me investigated more than my fair share. For God's sake, being a weapons dealer brings enough of a light into your life, but Stiles makes sure that every bulb available is shining down on you. What has the kid done to you?"

"Other than being arrested for my own sister's murder? Being accused of lusting after an under-aged boy, hiding runaways, aiding and abetting a known murderer? Nothing in the last three months. Of course I was in South America during that time, so that might be why I've managed the break."

"Jesus! How did he manage to get you that wrap sheet?"

Derek looked at Argent with the most serious face he could muster.

"In case you didn't notice, his dad is the sheriff and I did sorta hide runaways, I aided and abetted a known murderer, also known as my uncle, and I totally have a crush on the kid."

“Well good to know that I will never beat your arrest record,” Argent deadpanned. “Really though, you have a crush on Stiles?”


End file.
